


【犹耶/JCS2000】搜寻者

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Summary: 私家侦探犹大受托寻找一个人。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 1





	1. 上

【11:25 事务所】

（整个六层只有这一间开着门。经过其他屋子时，委托人只能看到遍地散落的过期文件。）

(而这一间和那些废弃的基本没有区别。到处堆满了黄白纸箱，大小一模一样。屋子中央置着一套瘸腿的桌椅，表面叠了三层灰尘，有人在上面用手指头画画儿解乏，涂鸦也叠了三层，乱七八糟的很难看清。)

(委托人觉得自己找错了地方。——委托人觉得自己进了贼窝。)

“你介意我问问更隐私的问题吗？”隔着一张桌子，侦探在女士面前点起雪茄，“你知道我的工作特性。”

(他是从一堆纸箱子里站起来的，委托人瞧了一眼，原来那儿有个床垫子。)

女人摇着头：“不，先生......我理解，但是我没有更多可说的了。”

侦探腼腆地笑了笑，眼睛瞟到烟灰缸上。这也不是第一个不配合的委托人了。他在警察或律师那也经常见到这种家伙，跟他们生气或者讲道理都没什么用。“那就说说能说的吧。”

女人向前挪了挪椅子。侦探抬头看她时，她正紧张地抿着嘴唇等他注意过来。“怎么？”

“先生，我不是不愿意向您透露，是我本来就不了解他。”

女人有点愧疚地闭上了眼睛，好像这一刻才发现自己的错误。侦探下意识挠了挠脖子。不得不说，这位委托人的样貌不错。从对上眼神开始，侦探就擅自评价起来——尤其是当她这样展露懊悔。银幕上也有这样的美人，她们蹙眉的时候能获得更多的喜爱。

“您是说，这位男友对您隐瞒了吗？”

“......甚至不算男友。”

（更棒了。）侦探微笑起来。“那不如说就很正常了，”他说，“阿嚏——呼...女士，我建议您别试图寻找一夜情的对象，他们摆明要玩玩就走的时候当然不会暴露自己的信息。”

女人向后仰着身子，一脸不可置信的表情。侦探已经感受到不同寻常的气压，若不是教养的阻拦，整个空屋子里都会回荡起美妙的巴掌声。好吧，不需要她嚷嚷他也知道这并不是一个执着于一夜情对象的白痴故事了。而且，这位女士对自己相处了不到一个月的非男友十分维护，她反对侦探将他看作一个玩玩就走的寡情角色。

然而她就不知道问问吗？“那么——”侦探再次从桌子上拾起那张照片，“尽量说说…您认识的他吧。”

【14:00 公寓】

“这是他的住所？”侦探环视着大门附近确认到，“他有其他的落脚处吗？你确定和他相处的这段时间里，他一直住在这？没有外宿？”

(侦探抽了抽鼻子，他好像不太舒服。)

委托人谨慎地点头。

“挺好，挺好——”侦探敷衍地回复，又四处走动起来。门前没什么有价值的线索，只剩一个空了的花盆。他臭着脸哼出声来，伸手向委托人索要钥匙。

女人将钥匙递过去，他开了门。

门内的情况和他的想象无二。沉闷的味道钻出门缝离去，依然引得他喷嚏连连。房子里已经没有几件能称为家具的东西，但比起“有人离去”更像是“没人来过”。女人向侦探解释着，那位失踪者如何坐在这里，阅读，写作，或者和她交谈。有时候他会突然停住，陷入失落中，被什么回忆给叫住了，连连叹气。

“听起来...可真是个多愁善感的男人。”侦探看了看窗户，没有上锁，没有必要上锁，这是间会被盗贼可怜的屋子。他一把把半扇窗户拉到头，向下张望。烟屑就顺着风剥落，他追着它们直到消失。

“您知道吗？他会唱歌。”

“唱歌？”

(侦探缩回身子，对新的线索产生了兴趣。但同时产生的还有某种恼火。)

（女人第一次笑了。侦探认为她的笑容同样动人，这下他确定是失踪者不知好歹了。）

"是的，先生。有的时候他会为我唱上一会儿……他的声音非常...温暖。"

侦探手抵在下巴上，无意识地来回拖动。委托人等着他联想与提问。最后，他直起身子瞪着女人:"他的工作呢？"

(比起一个“温暖”，侦探更想要像录音之类的东西，那有意义多了。)

"他以前，他告诉我他以前是教师。后来，因为对生活感到疲惫，他辞掉了工作，到处旅行。除此之外他也写作。"

"旅行？四处打工的那种？"侦探确认着，又露出嘲讽的笑意。而这当然再度激怒了委托人女士。为了少听一句无意义的反驳，侦探抢先抬手把大门钥匙挡在交锋的视线中间，"谢谢你的钥匙，女士，收好它。或者——您不介意的话，这把可以留在我这吗？"

已经招惹了她，侦探本没指望能拿到肯定的答复。但女士只是狠狠哼了一声，气息直冲到侦探脸上。"当然可以！我只希望您真的能够为我找到他！"

"那谁也不能断定……"

出乎意料的是，侦探一把揽住了女士的腰，用力将她推到眼前。"您最好清楚，不是甘愿付钱或者说几句漂亮话就能帮你找到他。(女士开始挣扎。)您这位朋友像个流民艺术家，说不定昨天晚上已经死在大桥下面了，等您从他身边路过时，甚至发觉不了那具难堪的尸体就是您找的人……"侦探的声音越来越细弱，而两个人的距离从很近变得更近。趁他沉默，女士直接双手推在他胸口，迅速退开。

侦探像投降一样摆开双手，脸上写满了"无趣"。女士曾了解过，这位侦探性格古怪，会看心情索求奇特的报酬——例如一支彩虹色的棉花糖——但应下来的事无不成功。在圈子里有个莫名的传说，说他曾为了某个委托人寻找的一条狗在下水道里蹲点了三天。每次有人问到这件事，他就会像喝醉了一样发笑，颤着肩回答"这儿的破烂下水道可比不了纽约"。

这桩案子本来不该他管，她是被毫无办法的同行推荐到自己这里的。甚至西蒙，那个混球条子都私下对她说，去找这个家伙说不定有用。但他不想接这个委托的。他应该打个电话痛骂西蒙一顿。

（女人径自走了，侦探在窗边发呆。安静的屋里只有冷风猎猎作响，像某种干涩的笛子发出的噪音。这是十月，连续的雨过后，空气又变得干燥。上一季的大小生命死在雨里，尸体的味道也湮没了。）

犹大突然开始自言自语。

"没错……"相较真的对着自己说话，他更像慢悠悠地"回答"着什么，就如同虚空中站着一位注视者，看着他刚刚戏弄自己的委托人。犹大从口袋里取出一块黏土一样的材料，"已经弄到了。装装样子问她一下。"

那模具上面有个凹陷的痕迹。

"没想到她会给我钥匙。"

（讽刺至极!那位女人是个好女人，而你，低级又粗鲁!）

"嗯…不错。是个好女人。我否认了吗？"

然后他开始一边和什么聊着天一边走动起来。"什么都没有……你说她检查过垃圾吗？"

（但他的垃圾里并无有价值的东西。）

有的是时间，犹大慢慢拉开每个抽屉，伸手摸索桌子下面，轻踢床柱椅柱，来来回回掀动窗帘。尽管犹大觉得，这位失踪者不会碰巧给他留下什么线索。最后他走到已经空无一物的书柜前，打开玻璃柜门。

灰尘过敏再度发作，书柜里浓重的尘土味直叫他双眼泛红，喷嚏咳嗽一同袭来。他蹲下去喘了一会，剧烈咳嗽引发了流泪，他擦着眼睛上望，低清视野里除了书柜的层层木板什么都没有。

(并不准确，还有在太阳底下飞散的小颗粒。——恶心。)

但犹大似乎忘却了不适感，立马站起身来。他往书架顶层上摸了摸，看不见任何东西，但他在灰堆中触到了一张纸片。它夹在顶层和侧面的木板之间，犹大用大拇指捻住外露的一角将它仔细抽出。

这张纸放置太久，表面变得干薄发黄，他有一瞬间真的担心自己弄碎它，于是十分滑稽地双掌捧着。

"……闭嘴。"

某个家伙也许在笑话他的可悲姿态。

纸片上写着一行字:星期一、星期三、星期五，20:00~22:00，三街区。

（感激不尽。犹大默念了一句，手掐在眉间。此时他应该鼓舞自己动身了，但这桩事无论如何都让他厌烦。你可真是太扭捏了——）

对着虚空，犹大清了清嗓子，开口依然怪腔怪调:"我是犹大·以斯加略。"

面前有一道风刃，它直冲着窗外飞奔。犹大知道某个家伙正离开自己的意识前端。接着，一直与他对话的声音消失了。真正的寂静降临，侦探犹大坐了下来，背靠着书柜，屁股落在冰凉的地板上。

"我是犹大·以斯加略"，代替注射镇定剂的咒语。每当脑袋中的那个声音过于张扬，侦探就会念出自己的名字，以免忘记他是谁，以免被那个家伙控制。那是什么他并不清楚，犹大暂且称呼它为“撒旦”。

【16:40 "关键词"】

三街区是个不错的地方。从那里标志性的黑金色路牌开始，犹大手拿一杯咖啡在店铺间游荡了一会，然后走进了这间酒吧。

这是那种有人进来会招引所有人注目的店。犹大推门探头时，有三双眼睛看向他。下午是他们的休息时间，年轻的酒保生了根一样杵在前台，他握着一块白布擦杯子，远处的一个清洁工在擦地，整个情景和各类美式电影无二。

犹大自顾自地观察着四周，如果直觉确实有参考价值，他只能坦白说这个地方应该与那个失踪者没什么联系了。这里比起酒吧更像小餐馆，每一个人认识每一个人，酒客之间的打闹不会记仇到下一天，等足球比赛开始时清洁工也会停下工作，与酒客们勾肩搭背傻笑起来，互相比较着自己喜欢的球队。这家店一年到头挣不了什么大钱，但气氛宜人——失踪者喜欢这些犹大最讨厌的东西。

"您好……"打断犹大思路的是酒保懒洋洋的招呼声。

假如来客坚持，他们也会为你呈酒，但酒保还从未看过下午来这喝酒的人——每一个都是来问事的，八卦记者居多。

犹大当然也是。酒保打了个呵欠，例行公事:"需要什么吗？"

犹大坐到他对面的位置，拿出委托人给的照片。"这个人您见过吗？"

"啊。"酒保优雅而夸张地啊了一声，"您是什么人呢？"

"我是私家侦探，犹大·以斯加略。我受这位先生的朋友所托寻找他的踪迹。"

"他失踪了吗？还是走了呢？"

犹大盯着酒保，缓慢地喝了一口咖啡。他准备装傻:"失踪，走了，不是一样？"

酒保点点头:"对他本人来说是不一样的。"

犹大有点想要发火了。

"我是为了钱找人，那些屁事不归我管。"

酒保瞥了一眼犹大手里的咖啡，不情愿地放下了手里的活儿。"您读过那本法国作家的小说*吗？侦探为一个可怜的温柔丈夫寻找失踪的妻子，通过她和他人们相聚的咖啡馆收集到了她的行踪，但是，等侦探了解到那位妻子的过往和心理后，自然而然决定永远不向那位丈夫说出她的去向。"

犹大从内兜里掏出香烟:"她最后死了。真抱歉，我寻找的失踪者不是那位露姬，我的委托人也不是那位白痴丈夫。"

酒保毫不怯场，他凑近直视着犹大，说：“你的委托人就是那位白痴丈夫。”他狠狠地强调了“就是”二字，试图进一步激怒犹大。

这时第三个声音插话进来:"但你是不是那位保护了露姬的侦探？这才是关键呢。"这个说话像无理取闹的年轻学生者是个健壮男人，身穿着简单的背心，他本来默默坐在一张沙发上，此时开口了。

这些人全都神神叨叨。从那个委托人玛丽，到这间绝对有线索可寻的酒吧里的白痴酒保和店主。

"我明白了……我明白了。"意识到这些，犹大舍弃了理智或者动力，自说自话地抱怨起来，"物以类聚！他是个疯子，你们也全他妈是疯子。在他周围的每个人都会变成疯子！"

——————————

*注:这本小说真实存在，书中的女主角因为童年和母亲若即若离的关系而内心空洞，多年来她试图用不同的方法填补自己，无论是年轻时她与一些朋友鬼混，或者试图逃离自己家的街区，或者结婚，或者逃离了丈夫身边追寻真正的生活，或者在咖啡馆里与不知道自己真名的朋友们(他们称她为"露姬")欢聚，或者与真正相互理解的伴侣交往，被他带着阅读、散步、和哲人们交流，都无法填补她内心的缺失，最后她从高楼一跃而下。而途中受那位丈夫委托寻找她的侦探在了解到她的故事后并未向丈夫说出她的行踪，最后在露姬去世后，他在医院见到了最后陪伴露姬的那位伴侣先生。


	2. 中

（这就像那种古老神话里的谜语，你不解开它就得不到宝藏，哪怕最终有无数人亲手验证过：宝藏一文不值。犹大难以再与酒保或店主周旋了，他起身离开关键词。）

犹大站在街角点烟。那位失踪者曾在这个小酒吧里做过两个月驻唱歌手......真难以想象。更加糟糕的是，那位店主对于他的经历、住址、职业、人际毫无兴趣，而酒保则作为维护者拒绝透露更多。店主唯一告知了犹大的是那位歌手喜欢的曲目——《500 Miles》，《Last Night I Had the Strangest Dream》，当然最常唱的还是《Yesterday》......犹大感到头痛。

“够了。”犹大本来已经站起身，但他又想起了什么似的，手搁在桌上，倾着身子看着店主，颇有威胁的意思，“最后一个问题——请务必回答。他在这用的是假名吗？”

店主挠了挠浓密的胡子。“他叫耶稣，耶稣·基督。这和你知道的一样吗？”

（他不会回答店主，毕竟犹大是个小心眼的家伙。于是他一语不发，转身就走。）

犹大本是不适合做侦探的，他再次确认了这一点。委托人和证人，他又一次都得罪了，本来有机会拿到更明确的线索，而他的臭脾气又挡在了路中间。

（“不是我的错，“犹大说，“那个酒保就是念了大学还会看青春文学并哭成白痴的那种白痴，那个店主就是会被连续杀人犯盯上还和他交朋友的那种白痴。”）

【17:15 赛文伊莱文】

鉴于这是离关键词最近的便利店，犹大选择试试运气。他的运气不错。

“星期一的免费墨西哥卷饼！”梳着中分的店员蹦跶起来，大概终于有人能处理卖不出去的东西了。

犹大顺手接了过来。“墨西哥卷饼......塔可吗？”

“正确！”店员双手挥动起来，“你喜欢吗？”

犹大叼着凉掉的卷饼抽出口袋里的照片。

“啊！是他！”店员咯咯地笑着，“你找他吗？不过他真的很久没来了！”

“他早已经不在那个酒吧驻唱了，所以离开了这个街区。”犹大做着总结性的论述，顺理成章地装出一副自己和失踪者很熟的样子，“他人很不错，你觉得呢。”

“是的，当然！哈哈！你知道吗，每次星期一我都打算送他一个塔可！可是他说吃了就没法唱歌了——你听他唱过《Yesterday》吧！”

（Why~ she~ had to go I don't know she wouldn't say~~~）

（I said~ something wrong, now I long~ for yesterday~~~）

为了及时制止“撒旦”或便利店店员继续演出，犹大干咳了一下，对店员说：“我是犹大·以斯加略。”他向他伸手。不过等店员兴高采烈地报上名字并同他握手时，犹大沾了一下就缩回去了，虽然店员并不在意。“嗯...他现在遇到了一点麻烦，你知道吗？”

店员明显被唬住了。

犹大于是硬着头皮说下去。“你知道他的公寓吗？我刚从那过来——已经空了。他现在电话也不接，其他人都找不到他在哪。也许有人在追踪他......最好的情况就是他欠了钱躲起来了，最好如此，对吧？如今我也没什么头绪，你能回忆一下他提到过什么吗？——什么都可以，人，地点，事件，你没听过的名词。你有印象吗？”

“嗯......我只有......只有这个。他最后一次来落在这的。”

【20:30 市立剧场】

(塔可又咸又辣的味道回荡在一个嗝里。剧场外，阶梯上站着无所事事的秃头犹大，他正为今天来回走了很多路而沮丧。这是疲惫的侦探今天第7次点烟了，很难说吸烟对掉发是否有影响，总之这位不知名侦探在年轻时发量已经相当不可观了，也许正是这悲哀的情况导致他人到中年还在得过且过的混日子——瞧他，他立刻熄灭了刚点好的烟。)

(申明一下不是因为我的玩笑——他走向了一位坐在阶梯上的西装老男人。)

（根据他与我共享的知识，那是剧院的经理之一，我的老伙计马上会念出那句话让我走开。他真是个柔弱的男人。当我说“柔弱”的时候，我的意思是，废物。哦，毫无疑问，犹大依然害怕我，即使我从未令他在夜间噩梦。看呀，犹大，将近两年了，你不敢面对我。）

“晚上好，先生。”犹大自我介绍的同时拿出两张东西，“我是侦探，犹大·以斯加略。”

“晚上好...侦探先生。我能帮您些什么？”

犹大低着头笑了笑。他一边想着什么一边将手里的线索递过去——一张照片和一张某个小众音乐家的演出票根。今天第三次，他问，您知道这个人吗。

绅士捻了捻领口，用眼神向犹大寻求赞同：“这样的人很难彻底忘掉，尤其当他是你的员工时。”

“员工？我还以为......”

“他在道具组和后勤部。嗯...工作了共72天。”

犹大驼着背，双手握在一起。见他没什么反应，绅士继续说下去：“无论如何，多数员工都很喜欢他。和善，又聪明，从不做无意义的安慰，也不讲空洞的道理。可以说，和他交流过的人都十分信赖他。”

“无论如何？”

“算是...我个人的小猜测吧。我想他一定很难安居在某个地方，他像在寻找什么。”

是吗？他是这样的人吗？犹大把今天见过的人全点名了一遍，他们没什么相似之处，互不认识，却个个都爱那个失踪者。那个女人是怎么说的来着......？他和她认识了一段时间，最后他说“对不起，玛丽，我无法停留。”妈的，这就是个人渣。然而她却在犹大面前极力维护他，何必呢。还有那个警惕的酒保，遮遮掩掩的店主，白痴一样的便利店店员，甚至这个剧院上等人......

老绅士的手晃了晃，犹大不再出神，他听他说“那位先生经常坐在这。”

犹大不明所以。“在哪？——在这？”他指指自己的位置确认了一下。

“是的，像你这样。他好像时刻都在思考，眼睛里看见万事万物......可是，如果他正要‘寻找’什么的话，那样的眼神反而会阻碍他。侦探先生，你怎么评价他呢？”

“我？跟我没什么相关——”“不不，和你很相关，孩子。”绅士打断了他，搓着掌心问，“侦探不需要了解失踪者就能找到他吗？”

“好吧——他是个疯子。而且，别介意，你们也是。”

绅士略感有趣地笑着，但一时间没有说话。于是两个人沉默地看着街景坐了一会，直至犹大的思维模糊起来，几乎把那个老绅士忽略了。偶尔有人和狗从他们身边经过，脚步和铃铛声滴滴答答的响了又停。“撒旦”在重新钻入犹大脑内，向犹大讲述着他的最新奇想。绅士冷不防问起犹大“从哪来”，犹大怔怔地回答黑马厩。从这里开始，侦探变成了被询问的人，而不知是否因为对童年的乡村生活感到满意，他诚恳地回答了绅士刨根问底的盘问，包括早年离开犹大的父亲和已经逝去的母亲的许多事情，以及十几岁时，和来黑马厩过暑假的教区牧师的小侄子骑着自行车到处跑闹的故事。

犹大如同被气泡酒淋了遍身，当他清醒起来时，绅士已经无影无踪，犹大手中多了件别的东西。是另一张纸。他一整天得到的纸品太多了。

字迹和记录驻唱时间的那张上的一致。犹大将所有的证物一件件收好，唯有这种时候他称得上有耐心。他站起身，今天已经很晚了，他只想回到那张破旧的灰色床垫子上躺下，于是对着剧院的方向告别道：

“再见，老西门。”

【22:50 事务所】

（犹大终于卧在床垫上，他甚至不愿去调整盖歪了的被子，两只脚在外面露着。而此时他要开始嫌弃我吵闹了。）

“你怎么就没法闭嘴......！”

(犹大叹着气。现如今如果他有什么仇人，我可以快速致电请他们过来，犹大将表演《看着自己被杀》。这位柔弱先生目前在考虑放弃这件委托了。)

“我不想干了。”

“他估计死了。”

“操。”

没人回答他。然后，等犹大睡着，无所事事的“撒旦”唱起了《Yesterday》，犹大整个梦里都在试图砸掉音响。

（所以，让我来说的话，一切都太过顺利了，而我有多少次担忧过犹大的柔弱呢？他费了一整天的劲收集到了各种没用的东西，而在将要找到那位耶稣时，他开始习惯性地准备放弃。——那真是个好习惯！作为恶魔我必须得想个办法嘉奖他。人最棒的品质就是放弃，每一位不懂得放弃的人会被冠以“坚定”的名号，但那是最害人不过的头衔啦！）

昨天他和剧院经理还聊了些什么，他还记得自己说“那些已经不重要了”，而经理回答“我相信你。去找真正重要的人吧。”

新的线索是一张书目清单，除了两本社会学的著作外，上面记的大多是狄更斯的作品，有些后面划着记号。犹大从来不是狄更斯的追随者，他偏好毛姆，但与大多数毛姆爱好者不同，他认定毛姆的讽刺并无什么善意在内。除此之外，犹大历来喜欢有趣的东西，评判艺术也只看是否幽默，而毛姆在这点上深得他心。他也不关心作者们的生平，懒于与那些拿着作家经历辅佐读书的读者争辩，按他的话说，需要注解的东西没有看的必要。

目前的重点不在口味问题上，犹大看了一眼这张纸条，页脚印着花边和名字。寻人委托执行的第二天，首个目标地点确定为书店。

“唉——麻烦死了......‘我们都在直奔天堂，我们都在直奔地狱’。”他自言自语道。

（很难得犹大还记得这两句，虽然从各种意义上，这句话都被用烂了。而且如果那位和蔼的失踪者换一个偶像，犹大可能连背诵的机会都没有。）

【06：55 书店】

书店正应该被称作书店，多余的修饰词或者商标都不合适。

根据那个戴着眼镜也遮不住烦人相的男人说，失踪的家伙在这里打过一段时间工。库存积压的旧书——一般指的就是十年内没有增删过书目的名著区——可以任由员工翻阅，但除了他以外并没几个人有那样的兴趣。

接近感在逐渐清晰。撒旦曾提醒过犹大他根本就是个灵感侦探，而他的灵感很少出错。犹大在书卷间穿梭，想象耶稣怎样停留在某个地方，如何拿起一本书又放下，他的挑选标准，他用多久看完一册。眼镜男瞥了他一眼，倍感无聊。

犹大每深入一步感受便愈发强烈。高兼容性的接受感。像移植一块不怎么排异的脏器。但他紧闭的口中好像涌满了不可名状的挫败和愤怒感——他“越来越”了解耶稣了。耶稣在等着。那个人引领着他来到此处。不仅是此处，是每一处。犹大不再认为酒吧的失败是他的错，也不再认为便利店的好运是好运了。他被人利用了，他和所有的那些人被耶稣·基督牵着线，一步步走到这里。假使自己当即转身，或许照片上的某人就站在他身后。

或者，当他按照指引再走下去，终点会如他所说，是一具面目全非的......

犹大还有机会。

只要他停顿下来，放弃寻找，一切就不会有所改变。只消向那个女人撒个小谎，说自己再无办法了，这件事便能合理地落幕，犹大不必为最终找到一个死人而负责。更不用说对那位玛丽而言，找不到那家伙才是好事，被捆在假想中没什么好处，失恋之痛还能算得了什么，犹大都懒得把那考虑进去。

(聪明！放弃吧！或许由我来唱《Yesterday》能使你满意。)

犹大手“啪唧”一声拍到额头上，他没有不适，但是此时脑门很烫。“别在这种时候烦我...!”

想不起来玛丽究竟要付他多少了，他本是听了那个价格后才答应此事的。他真是为了钱来的吗？代替了财富在望的期待，此刻，恐惧深深摄住他。犹大靠在某个书柜上，喉结上下滑动。他正面对着一组旧书，每一册都有翻阅的痕迹，读者曾小心保存它们，不至使书过分折价。他抽出一册翻开，扇子一样查过每一本，没有什么特别的标注。直到最后一本，书中段夹着一张书签，一张由即时成像的照片做成的书签。

犹大收下了那张照片。没看完的书是《人生的枷锁》。


	3. Chapter 3

对于毛姆败给其他作者这个事实，犹大颇感不满。但反过来，唯结果论者的犹大对《人生的枷锁》也并不是很喜欢。

他需要西蒙帮他确认新到手的照片，那只是一张普通的城市街景，大约出自那位耶稣之手，尽管相纸上已经有不少划痕，展示着这张作品不是最近拍摄，但犹大也没什么可利用的资源了。照片上的地方看起来像巴黎或者哪个都市，如果西蒙给了他正确的结果，难不成他还得找玛丽讨个差旅费吗。

(你很清楚可以把这些东西都给她。巴黎，还是罗马，一点区别都没有，那跟你丝毫不相关。)

“没错。”

犹大把照片重新收进书里，接下来只剩等待了。

【07：30 事务所】

在事务所，他抽着烟望着窗外，除了街道那侧同样空荡荡的写字楼外什么都看不见。他想起几年前看过一则无聊的新闻，两栋对面的写字楼里，社畜们靠大量张贴便利贴斗画或聊天。真闲到一定程度了。

(你在黑马厩的时候，不是也做过那种蠢事吗。)

“那时候......”从外人看来，犹大绝对是个精神病人，一个人煞有介事地自言自语，“为什么......你怎么连以前的事都知道。”

这是个无效的提问，犹大自己明白，撒旦和他共享意识，犹大了解的任何东西都无从隐瞒。两年前，犹大提着行李箱，内中塞了几包香烟，不成套的衣服，一大堆袜子。他离开黑马厩，来到城里。等他安定没多久，撒旦就在他脑袋里安家落户了。他试着看过医生，或者找那些犄角旮旯里的神秘学的小店“驱逐”撒旦，但没有任何效果。

现在所有的线索——所有耶稣主动给出的提示都整齐排列着。从玛丽那收到失踪者的照片后犹大自己未曾看过，或者说，他随便瞄了一眼就扔到一旁。玛丽看得出他对这件事兴致缺缺，然而犹大总有些遮遮掩掩的意思。在这个时间停止了的事务所里，犹大本人也像一个死者。两年之间，撒旦试图让犹大活动起来，有时候他能成功占据犹大的意识前端，就指挥起犹大的身体。听起来足够吓人了，但犹大发现撒旦所做的只有在蒙尘的桌子上涂鸦。或许他只是凭此打发时间，又或许这恶魔充满耐心，在等着犹大放松警惕。

思考的时候犹大莫名想到了某件事。

"有时候我甚至觉得我更早就犯下了错误……我不应该离开黑马厩，不应该来到这。"

(那干脆怨恨你的出生吧，看到那边的玻璃窗了吗？)

犹大看过去，平静地回答："你觉得我会吗？我不会把灵魂交到你手里。"

(你死了我也就死了，小鬼！我为什么偏要做这不值当的买卖？！)

所以那种想法得到了验证：“撒旦”倾尽自己的意志是为了帮助犹大，为了使犹大脱离半死不活的生活状态，就如同他对玛丽的看法——“被捆在假想中没什么好处”。这样看来，他与撒旦能够和解了。只要他放弃这桩无谓的搜寻，把久远的故事抛开，撒旦也将不再左右他。

愚不可及的犹大低声宣告结论：“巴黎...罗马也好，哪都好，我会去完成我的工作。“

【07：55 事务所】

西蒙没有打电话来。犹大站起身来回走动。鞋底摩擦着地板。撒旦彻底的告别使他的不安急速增长，犹大意识到自己很多时候非常需要那个扰人的声音。而且那个撒旦有时候相当有用，如华生之于福尔摩斯。他回到桌子边，双手用力按在台面上，凝视着那张街景照片。

印象中的巴黎...？是什么东西让他产生了这种判断？海报，杂志还是什么？

他翻箱倒柜，从纸箱子里掏出一大堆过期文件，从西蒙那打印来的证据，两年前买的本市地图，还有一本以前的犹大的案件记录。那玩意儿半年没有更新了，犹大随机翻开一页阅读起来。他刚来这没多久时还算勤恳地记笔记，案件的线索、要点，令他有所怀疑的证言，堪称精妙的嫌疑人的手法等等。这一篇的内容正是他为了帮一个小女孩找到她失踪的狗而圈定的几个场所，好像每个侦探都得经历一次丢猫丢狗事件，不然就没法树立自己的名声。犹大最后向她索要了高价的报酬：一支彩虹色的棉花糖。案件记录他完全没读进去，脑袋里徘徊来去的只有西蒙到底重视了他的要求没有。他碰了碰手机，屏保上显示出时间，他想着再等几分钟就直接打电话过去。

然后，自从被迫用上智能机后，他已经很久都没有这么做过了——他把被油性笔圈画过几次的覆膜纸质地图铺开放到桌面上，再将所有的线索按照相关的地点放置上去。

公寓，酒吧，便利店，剧院，书店。剧院离其他几个地点都远些，昨天犹大亲自验证过了。从现在的信息要推测他的动机也很难，玛丽并不比自己了解更多。他盯着照片上面的房屋：“......所以你本想离开这附近，但是又回来了？”

犹大十几岁时候就通过逻辑反推看穿了露天表演的魔术把戏。当然，他没有在众人面前拆穿魔术师，只是抱着手臂乐个没完，而紧靠在他身边，教区牧师的侄子被那些手法糊弄住了，悄声问他为什么笑。在石子路上，他推着自行车逐道程序解释给他，譬如那个在密封的瓶子里凭空出现的硬币，譬如消失在报纸卷里的水，譬如撕掉却复原的扑克。

牧师的侄子很喜欢犹大，但在犹大讲明白魔术原理后，他还是一样爱看魔术。

“妈的。”

空屋子里回荡着犹大地脏话，他夺门而出。

【08：15三街区】

让犹大产生印象的不是广告或纪录片，而是他到过这里的事实。

犹大拿着照片和面前的景色对比，可以说没什么相似之处。除了墙体本身无法改变，其余的东西——油漆的颜色，临街店铺，路牌，花花绿绿的移动餐车，在此处遛狗的人，乃至墙上的爬山虎，全都换过了。犹大暗嘲自己无能，因为他意识到巴黎是根本不可能发生这种事的，巴黎从两百年前开始就没有变过，到两百年后也不会改变，跟巴黎人无法讲道理，他们就是幽灵，慢慢荒废了的东西会原封不动地重建起来，至于是不是它本身，那是个忒修斯之船的问题。

照片上的是两年前的三街区，那时候犹大也刚来不久，他没有心思逛酒吧或者俱乐部，尽管大把青春握在手里，前来勾引他的乐子也一点不少，他却老头一样每天晚上在市区大桥散步。

现在他到这里了，总该有什么发生。刚才移动餐车的老头招呼他过去，犹大竟觉得也许有线索，但除了买一送一的塔可他没有拿到别的。全城的厨子都用的一样的配方。

有个复古打扮的巴黎姑娘正骑着自行车从他面前经过，她欢快地按着老旧的铃铛，发出那种后厨通知他取餐的铃声。被那位姑娘的车轮碾过，整个环境都快速扭曲重组。暑热难耐，后厨更是不可靠近，等到午间的用餐时段过了后，三点钟，那个铃声准时响起。

一般听到响声犹大都得仔细确认，他从空位子上起身，仰着脖子望向二层的厨房，以确认到底是那个没人性的主厨在支使他，还是——门外有人在招呼。

是教区牧师的侄子。犹大称他为“伦敦先生”。犹大打工时，往往就是他来接犹大。犹大不介意坐后座，只是像青蛙一样地捏握着车座，踩着后轮轴，一路上专门挑教区牧师绝对不喜欢的歌唱。

唱着唱着，犹大想起伦敦先生因为在家里哼了几句就被牧师罚了，他突然失去兴致不再出声，直到伦敦先生略微侧过头，问他怎么了。

“看着路，未来的牧师。”犹大驼起背，“…我渴了。”

"我们去杂货铺？"伦敦先生调转了方向。

犹大讪笑:"你一定知道我今天发工资了…我请你。"他想，今天真他妈热，热疯了。

然后他们站在杂货店门口，巨大的遮阳伞是蓝白相间的——犹大记得很清楚。他们一人拿着一瓶饮料，伦敦先生喜欢苏打水之类的没劲东西。

伦敦先生看看周围，犹大盯着他拭掉下巴上的汗珠。他好长时间没有眨眼。酷暑好像在加速他的老化，他蹭蹭下巴，胡茬不知道什么时候钻出来的，轻轻刺着犹大的手，如同一小段裸露的电线。“那老家伙又教训你了吗？”最后他忍不住说。

伦敦先生挠了挠后发的发根处。相处时间一长，犹大就发现伦敦先生并不是真的特别腼腆，有时候他甚至称得上出格。伦敦先生身上具备矛盾的特质：一半是教徒应有的虔诚（迷信）和坚持（死板），一半又是叛逆者的大胆和质疑。兴许成了“朋友”才有见另一面的资格，又或者是他不得不在自己叔叔面前装个样子。伦敦先生是爱为朋友考虑的，他此时一定会回答一些不疼不痒的谎话，就像犹大自称口渴一样。

但是他说：“是的。牧师说那不矜持…在教区流行乐和舞蹈都是禁止的。”

能取悦神职人员的歌曲门类太少了，犹大恍惚点点头：“……好吧，别管他。你什么时候走？到时候我可以送你去车站。”

——今天。

伦敦先生的声音掺杂在铃铛声中消失了。犹大想起来，他听到那个词时有点惊讶。不过对于再见的十足把握淡化了他的负面想法。他将空瓶子投进垃圾桶——每次伦敦先生都会称赞他的准头——骑着伦敦先生的自行车送他去了车站，伦敦先生没有行李。听说他的婶婶为他打包好了一切，犹大计算着时间准备去牧师家取，伦敦先生却请他别去。

他身无一物登上了回伦敦的火车，犹大才后知后觉地明白为何他今天穿着男校的制式校服。

他们对视着没人说话，犹大思考了几句道别的话又都扔掉了。最后他试图把口袋里的钱包递过去。

你总不能……

不，犹大。谢谢你。

火车像一只伏兽，刚醒来时候显得笨拙粗重，但很快就没了踪迹。他知道伦敦先生逃亡了。

伦敦先生再没回来过。犹大还经常在骑车途中猛地停下来，他习惯了将牧师的院门当做一站，并怀着希望向里张望，但是无人应答。更多时候是安妮夫人慌张地建议他离开，以免牧师发火骂他。

犹大后来去了巴黎，完成学业后依然回了黑马厩镇。教区牧师年岁大了，肺不好，说话不再有盛气凌人的样子，况且犹大已经长得高大结实，牧师倒很欣慰犹大看着正经了许多。但犹大离原谅他还非常远。直到两年前，这老头挂了。他本来想在老东西的葬礼上放点什么讽刺上帝的曲子，但最终他不想伦敦先生因此难过。新的牧师上任后，黑马厩的人们竟然经常看到没有信仰的犹大出现在教堂里，痛苦如同荆棘披身，而无人知晓理由。

“早上好！”那位姑娘带着巴黎口音的漂亮嗓音从犹大背后响起，“祝你今天愉快。”

“你也是。”回答的声音在更远一些的地方。

犹大闻言转身，耶稣就在小路对面，他确认犹大看清他就挥了挥手。他的穿着和玛丽送来的照片中一样，是单薄而宽松的白衫和长裤(让人怀疑是他自己缝制的)，在这个季节容易感冒，但比起面料昂贵，剪裁合体，配色高雅的制服来说，犹大还是更喜欢这件。

犹大穿过人行道走到他面前。

但所有对话必须先从诘问开始，他一边把早餐赠品的塔可递给耶稣——反正他不再做驻唱歌手了——一边忿忿地喊:“你叔叔的葬礼你都没回来？！”

耶稣回答:“你知道我不喜欢他。”

“奇妙的用词！”犹大又提高了嗓门，"奇妙"一词几乎走音，“‘不喜欢’！我还以为你这圣徒伟大而宽容，连街边的乞讨者都爱！除了我，真有你‘不喜欢’的人吗？你这混球！”

面对犹大的指责，耶稣不合时宜地笑了。犹大脸色骤变。

那该死的牧师活着时从不认为自己有错，而死了也不再有机会认错。不仅仅是他通过鞭罚来"纠正"耶稣的事实，想到他不曾对此抱歉或忏悔，犹大经常要尽全力忍住摔碎手边的东西的欲望，或者将自己埋在枕头里大吼，用拳头猛砸床板。

同样的情绪又在耶稣现身了的当下涌上来，像不能控制的呕吐欲。耶稣任由他抓着双臂，犹大不知是诉苦还是嗔怪地喊叫着:"他该死！这混账东西！"耶稣说了什么但依然被犹大的声音盖过了，"你知道吗，耶稣……他甚至死前也没对你忏悔一句！他死得太轻松了！"

"犹大…！"耶稣试图抬手安抚他，但犹大毫无意识自己已经在用怪物捕猎的气力钳着耶稣了。于是他只能直视着犹大，放轻声音引导他，"放松…犹大。放松……看着我。"

"我甚至想刨开他的坟墓，把他砍了……！我跑到教堂里……神果然是他妈假的，我就知道……我问祂为什么不惩罚那个老混蛋……我问祂你为什么不回来……

"他死了，耶稣！他死了！我去安妮夫人那拿了他的皮带烧了…我知道你怕他，而我恨他！你明白吗？"

连不成语句的哀嚎从犹大嗓子里挤出来。

"安妮夫人也恨他……可你没回来……我已经不能做再多了，不不，不对，我应该…毁了他的墓……那样你就不得不回去，他们会要求你起诉我……我应该砸了他的墓。而你会指责我。你会因为我打扰了一个恶人的安眠指责我…尽管他曾经用鞭子抽打你……

"这就对了…‘伦敦先生’！我简直愚蠢…！我花了在巴黎的几年才明白，你不止逃离了他…你逃离了我！ "

“不……”

犹大甩开了耶稣，自己却向后踉跄了两步，后背撞在灯柱上。肥皂泡突然大颗大颗在他眼前炸裂，他有点呼吸不顺了。

此刻，犹大不再是两年以来的行尸走肉，这从某种程度上说达成了撒旦的愿望——可惜撒旦离亲眼见证只差几个小时。犹大撑着额头，眩晕强烈，没有及时感知到耶稣扶着他。他好像看见耶稣张口说什么，但脑袋接收到的是高频的蜂鸣，感官混乱，所有信息无法正确转码。

于是他就这么被耶稣搭着手臂撑住，跟着耶稣进了酒吧。

【08:35 "关键词"】

除了这里，全城没有早上能进得去的酒吧，但毫无疑问这是犹大第二次在他们的休息时间闯进来了。耶稣熟练地越过酒保，和他简单肢体语言交流了一下，带着犹大进到里侧的员工休息室，等他勉强把犹大撂在窄小的沙发上后，酒保送了两杯水和一把五颜六色的药片后离开了。

没有窗户，室内有浓重的尘土和烟草味。

犹大将水杯推开:"那个傻逼…拿的是毒药。"

"在我们分开之前，你最多使用‘白痴’这种字眼。"耶稣的手依然悬在空中。

"他是个傻逼！"

"…好了。"

犹大歪在单人沙发上走神。他耳边还隐约听得见心跳声，但伸手摸向胸口，倒完全摸不到任何动静。

"犹大……"

"你最好先道歉，先生？你最好因为你的失踪心怀歉意!"

耶稣放下水杯，慢慢卷起了双臂的袖子。犹大不客气地拉过他的胳膊(他确实比那时候结实了些，但在成年男性中依然算是体格一般的)，发现皮肤表面已经没了体罚的痕迹。

——不。犹大眯起眼睛靠近，许多条状鞭痕交错遍布，橘络般细密，伤口处新生的皮肤略微发白。

犹大相信了上帝不到一秒钟。

"妈的…求你了……"犹大头磕到膝盖上，神色惨淡。你永远无法抹去某些事实。

"过去的事无法改变，所以别再因为已经消失的痛苦而懊悔，犹大。"

到最后，耶稣放弃了所有的财产和行李，甚至切断了唯一的亲人安妮夫人的联系，决绝离开。犹大从此将耶稣的逃亡归咎于他的怯懦，归咎于他从未试图拯救耶稣。哪怕离开黑马厩后他曾心虚地将一切推到耶稣头上，自我洗脑耶稣是个冷酷之人，他鄙视犹大，自己远走高飞了。每到那种时候，撒旦会嘻笑着嘲讽他，但从不认可他的歪理邪说。"我不知道。我不能忍受！我一直…感觉到被惩罚，我有罪，我当时应该早点带你离开那，离开黑马厩！而不是…知道他鞭罚你却毫无办法。我是罪人。" 

"我也许不能现在就说服你...我为什么会责备你，犹大?没有你和安妮夫人，我甚至无法支撑下去，我爱你们。看看我，我现在很好，犹大。"耶稣微笑着靠近犹大，"你看，我们活在当下。现在，在这里。约翰最拿手的是金汤力，你想来一杯吗？白天这儿有简餐菜单，彼得亲自下厨，他只有炸薯条从不失手。"他伸手摸摸犹大的愁脸，后者悲哀地咳嗽起来。

犹大愿意承认这一点——他现在很好。如果此时这两人之中有一位精神不正常，怎么看也不是耶稣。"你活在现在。"他哑着嗓子说，"而我没有。我不知道...我甚至不知道离开黑马厩是为了找你还是不再想找你.......我后悔了。“代替了诸如“我永远无法被原谅”之类的忏悔，或者“为什么不联系我”的倾吐，犹大选择了另外的自我惩罚方式，他站起身，”你就在这等着，伦敦先生，我去联系你的女友…"

现在他要把他卖给那个女人了，不必费心出差到罗马或巴黎，这个冷漠自私的男人至少能换回一笔报酬和一件委托成功记录。

犹大慌张出门的时候忘了手机，目前他已经错过三通西蒙的电话。等他找遍了口袋无果时耶稣就将自己的递给他。这使犹大咬紧了牙齿。他离开黑马厩后就不再设想与耶稣重逢的场景，而今天当然不算一个令自己满意的欢聚。更甚者，犹大攥着耶稣的手机——讽刺至极，耶稣竟然宁愿犹大当场把那个女人叫来，也没有因自己的失踪而道歉的意思！他本有得是机会主动去找犹大，然而只是四处留下气味，等着犹大追猎而来。犹大觉得自己饱受残酷的对待，便按下了号码。但是玛丽的电话接通后，犹大开始语塞。

玛丽很有耐心。耶稣想。电话那端配合着犹大沉默着，而犹大开始来回转圈，空闲的那只手病了一样甩动。

最终他放弃了所有不满，俯首承认了自己的软弱。 “…我完不成委托了，女士。我做不到…向你致歉。”

玛丽最终接受了他的说辞，并表示不需要归还钥匙和照片。也许是因为犹大凄惨的声音引发了同情，也许是因为她记起了来电号码属于已经联系不上的耶稣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★关于教区牧师的部分化用了文中提到的毛姆半自传小说《人生的枷锁》和另一部小说《寻欢作乐》，黑马厩也即书中主人公度过暑假的海边村庄，也似乎是毛姆童年居住的地方。  
> ★拖了这么久才写完对不住各位……


End file.
